Extrasensory (move)
| maxpp= | power=80 | accuracy=100 | gen=III| bdesc=Has a 10% chance of making the opponent flinch.| target=anyadjacent| category=Cool | appeal=1 | jam=4 | cdesc=Badly startles the Pokémon in front. | appealsc=2 | scdesc=Earn +2 if the Pokémon performs first in the turn. | appeal6=2 | jam6=1 | cdesc6=Badly startles Pokémon that used a move of the same type.| pokefordex=extrasensory | touches=no | protect=yes | magiccoat=no | snatch=no | mirrormove=yes | kingsrock=no | flag7=no | flag8=no | sound=no | footnotes= }} Extrasensory (Japanese: じんつうりき Supernatural Power) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation III. Prior to Generation IV, it was the signature move of . Effect Generations III to V Extrasensory inflicts damage and has a 10% chance of causing the target to . In Generation III only, Extrasensory will deal double the damage if its target had previously used . Generation VI Extrasensory's PP changed from 30 to 20. Description |Attacks with a peculiar power. May cause flinching.}} |The user attacks with an odd power that may make the foe flinch.}} |The user attacks with an odd, unseeable power. It may also make the foe flinch.}} |The user attacks with an odd, unseeable power. It may also make the target flinch.}} |The user attacks with an odd, unseeable power. This may also make the target flinch.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 39 |39 31 |31}} |47|47|STAB='}} 23 |23|23|23|STAB='}} 23 |23|23|23}} 36 |36}} 28 |28 31 |31|STAB='}} 28 |28 31 |31|STAB='}} 22 |22|STAB='}} 39 |39|39|STAB='}} 42 |42|42|STAB='}} By |✔|✔|✔}} |✔|✔|✔}} |STAB=}} Special move Generation III }} }} }} Generation IV }} In other games Extrasensory damages the enemy in front of the user and can cause the enemy to flinch (Cringe prior to ). In Gates to Infinity, Extrasensory hits enemies in the same room when used by a Gigantic Pokémon. Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 21, 2017, Extrasensory had a duration of 1.55 seconds. Description |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also cause the target to cringe, making it incapable of attacking or using moves.}} |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also afflict the targeted enemy with a Cringe status condition, which makes its actions fail.}} | }} |It damages an enemy. It could also cause the Cringe status condition, which makes the enemy unable to attack or use moves. It damages even a faraway Pokémon. It could also cause the Cringe status condition, which makes the enemy unable to attack or use moves. }} |It could cause an enemy to flinch, making it unable to attack on the next turn. It damages an enemy. It could also cause the enemy to flinch. }} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=神通力 '' |zh_cmn=神通力 |nl=Extra sensorisch |fr=Extrasenseur |de=Sondersensor |el=Έκτη Αίσθηση Hecti Aísthisi |id=Tenaga Supranatural |it=Extrasenso |ko=신통력 |pl=Paranormalność Paranormal |pt_br=Extrassensorial (games, -present) Extra-sensorial ( - ) |pt_eu=Extrassensorial |sr=Ekstračulnost |es_la=Paranormal (DP186) Extrasensorial (BW060) |es_eu=Paranormal |tr=Duyu Ötesi |vi=Năng Lực Thần Thông Siêu Năng Lực }} Category:Moves that can cause flinching Category:Moves that can jam Category:Moves learned by purification Category:Moves that become stronger against a Minimized target de:Sondersensor es:Paranormal fr:Extrasenseur it:Extrasenso ja:じんつうりき zh:神通力（招式）